


Последний кайдзю

by Bek_SB



Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Multi, Post-Kaiju War, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Оставшаяся часть семейства Готтлиб навещает Гонконг, что означает: Германн идёт на романтическую прогулку в город со своей женой, а Ньют и дочь Германна, Лена, весь день влипают в неприятности (хотя Ньют и пытается быть ответственным родителем). Также здесь как-то замешан тайфун, но Шаттердом построен, чтобы противостоять кайдзю, так что все должно пройти хорошо…
Relationships: Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb
Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586080
Kudos: 3





	Последний кайдзю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590810) by [orphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan/pseuds/orphan). 



> Третья часть! Ю-ху! Думаю, самое время признаться в моей безграничной любви к фанфикам с Ванессой, в этой серии я её особенно люблю.

Ждать приезда машины — настоящая пытка. Ньют чувствует, как она приближается, чувствует каждую утомительную секунду, которую они проводят в одной пробке за другой. Десять минут, двадцать… чёрт. Самолёт приземлился около часа назад, и Ньют пытался быть хорошим, пытался поделать дела в лаборатории, но он просто не в состоянии думать. Сначала из-за нервозности Германна, и теперь из-за его же подростковой радости. Он счастлив, и Ньют счастлив тоже, правда, но… Черт! Давай поторапливайся, приятель.

Хвост Ньюта бьет по бетону, и почти сбивает мимо проходящего парня с коробками в руках. Парень испуганно кричит и сбегает, но Ньюта он не может волновать меньше, потому что, да! Большой черный джип въезжает на пандус. Он паркуется напротив Ньюта, который встаёт на задние лапы, ведь секунду спустя дверь машины открывается и вихрь розового вырывается наружу.

— Папа Ньюуу-уу-ут! — кричит вихрь, врезаясь в живот Ньюта.

Лена Готтлиб, четыре с половиной года, и самая ужасающая штука ниже метра. Ньют полюбил её с момента, когда впервые увидел по видеосвязи, маленькую и коричневую, завёрнутую в одеялко. Ее держал на руках безумно счастливый отец.

Ньют подтягивает Лену, или точнее, не мешает ей вскарабкаться самой. Она поднимается по его руке с такой легкостью, словно была рождена взбираться на кайдзю.

— Папа Ньют! — без конца повторяет она. — Папа Ньют, смотри!

Большое серое пятно появляется перед его левыми глазами.

— Ох, детка, я не думаю, что Папа может разглядеть что-то так близко к его лицу, — Ванесса Готтлиб, подходит ближе своей походкой супермодели, и выглядит до нелепого прекрасно, учитывая что она только что провела тринадцать часов в самолете. Она улыбается, и, подойдя, протягивает руки в его сторону. — Ньют, милый. Как я рада тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, Ванс, — умудряется показать он. Преимущества четырёх рук при играх с ребёнком. Ванесса чувствуется хорошо в его руках, тёплая и мягкая, и изящная, пахнущая шампанским и французским парфюмом. Она целует его между ноздрей, затем смеется и пытается оттереть оставшийся след помады.

— Папа! Смотри! — Лена, устроившаяся в изгибе большой руки Ньюта, машет перед ним какой-то плюшевой серой игрушкой.

— Что это, Монстрик? — показывает он, подхватывая падающую игрушку. Он издает лающий смешок, когда внимательно ее рассматривает. — Где ты такую взяла?

— Дядя Джотто сделал ее для меня! На Рождество.

А, да, конечно. Дядя Джотто, ничего особенного. Просто Джотто Сингх, типа, _самый_ влиятельный в мире модный дизайнер. Ничего особенного, чувак.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — спрашивает Ньют.

Лена показывает ему язык и хлопает по руке (восклицание «Лена! Мы не бьем людей!» от Ванессы остаётся проигнорированным), словно Ньют только что оскорбил ее, спросив какого цвета небо.

— Дааааа, — тянет она, закатывая глаза в точности, как ее отец. — Конееееечно. Это Слаттерн!

И правда. Игрушка сшита из фетра на мультяшный манер, мягкие повисшие руки и немного теней вокруг глаз. Кое-что из анатомии некорректно, но Ньют не придирается. Кукла довольно крутая.

— Почему… почему она? — он слегка зависает на слове Слаттерн, потому что без понятия, как показать его, тем более на кантонском, и не употребить эквивалент, который точно не стоит произносить перед пятилетним ребёнком.

— Она не знает, что это значит, — шепчет Ванесса с другой стороны. Ньют морщится. Спасибо, Тендо Чои, за неловкие семейные разговоры, без которых вполне можно было обойтись.

Лена, тем временем, принимается за длинную и полную энтузиазма лекцию о положительных сторонах Слаттерн: она самая большая, и самая сильная и у неё «самые милые зубы», и «крутые хвосты», и…

— Я облажался, — Германн подходит к ним и ерошит темные кудряшки своей дочери. — Она говорит как ты. Моя собственная дочь!

Ньют в ответ высовывает язык, длинный и светящийся голубым, и Лена пищит от восторга.

***

Семейство Готтлиб отправляется в столовую, чтобы поужинать, а Ньют относит их багаж в комнаты. Он не возражает. Честно, сегодня он _вообще никак_ не возражает, переполненный безумным счастьем Германна.

— Чувак, что за горячая цыпочка тусуется с Франкенштейном? Она… вау. Я бы за ней приударил.

— Приятель, это его жена. Она, типа, модель или типа того.

— Что? Ты прикалываешься! Я думал, он трахается с кайдзю?

— Чувак! Это чертовски мерзко. Нет, я клянусь…

Просто два рандомных техника, сплетничающих в коридоре. Два рандомным техника, которые вскрикивают и вжимаются в стену, когда Ньют проходит мимо. Он намеренно неодобряюще рычит. Придурочные мудаки. К черту их.

Когда он заходит в столовую, его тут же окружают неловкие взгляды и перешёптывания. Он не часто сюда заходит, так что не обращает внимания. Пусть наслаждаются шоу, пока могут.

Германн сидит один, когда Ньют его находит, и ест что-то похожее и пахнущее как дим сум с настоящей свининой.

_«Где девочки?»_ — Ньют неаккуратно раздвигает дурацкие металлические стулья и усаживается рядом с Германном.

— Изучают десерты.

_«Миленько»_ — в ответ он получает закатывание глаз от Германна, и улыбается, вывалив язык. — _«Эй, чувак»_ , — добавляет он. — _«Когда вернётся Ванесса, поцелуй ее. Типа, по настоящему. С языком и все такое»_

Германн, будучи собой, прищуривается и посылает Ньюту волну подозрения.

— Зачем?

Ньют в отчаянии вскидывает все четыре руки.

_«В смысле, ‘зачем’? Она твоя жена, чувак. Просто поцелуй ее.»_

Подозрение Германна не исчезает, но, к его же удовольствию — или, точнее, к удовольствию Ванессы — он целует свою жену как полагается, когда она возвращается к столу. Лена, которой пять, хихикает, смотря на них, так что Ньют прерывает момент, высовывая язык, и у них случается соревнование, в котором Ньют легко побеждает. Все окружающие люди пытаются притвориться, что не таращатся на них. Учёный, супермодель, кайдзю и девочка. Семья Ньюта. Пусть люди смотрят, в любом случае это не их чёртово дело.

— С чего это вдруг? — спрашивает Ванесса, улыбаясь широко и счастливо, когда Германн отстраняется.

Ньют чувствует, какой идиотский ответ зарождается на границе разума Германна.

_«Чувак, если ты скажешь ‘Ньют мне сказал’, я блять съем тебя»._

— Просто потому что, — в итоге отвечает Германн. Ванесса счастливо улыбается, пока все окружающие притворяются, что не таращатся на них.

***

День выдался долгим. Хорошим, но долгим, и Ньют чувствует боль, пронзающую бедро Германна и растекающуюся по всей ноге.

Они вдвоём укладывают Лену в кровать. Она почти заснула на спине Ньюта, пока они возвращались из столовой, но все равно начинает протестовать, когда они пытаются переодеть ее в пижаму.

— Ещё десять минут, папочка, — и: — Папа, я не устала, честно.

С помощью трёх мозгов и шести рук, они умудряются уложить ее, и она засыпает. Слаттерн пристроена рядом с ее щекой.

Они тихо выходят, как можно мягче прикрывая за собой дверь. Германн тяжело хромает, но не опирается на трость, предпочитая поддержку Ньюта. Ньют не против. Он хотел быть поддержкой Германна, особенно когда тому больно, с их первой встречи, больше десяти лет назад. Получение взаимности заняло прилично времени, но вот они здесь.

— Ты так хорошо справляешься с Леной, — говорит Германн, пока они идут до их спальни. — Я недостаточно благодарю тебя

_«Всегда хотел быть отцом, чувак»_ , — напоминает Ньют.

Германн другой, как прекрасно знает Ньют. Он все ещё помнит, как нашёл Германна в лаборатории одним утром, уставившегося пустым взглядом в стену. Ньют решил, что кто-то умер, мысленно готовился не доставать Германна весь день, когда мужчина выпалил:

— Ванесса беременна!

Искренний ответ Ньюта:

— Поздравляю, чувак! — в ретроспективе был, очевидно, не тем, что Германн хотел услышать.

— Как можно заводить детей в мире, в котором мы живем, — сокрушался позже Германн самому себе, но Ньют все равно услышал. Тогда у Ньюта была одна пара рук и куда более слабое зрение. С тех пор многое поменялось. Недостаточно, возможно, но…

Даже если случится худшее, Ньют знает как стабилизировать К-вирус. И знает, что Германн и Ванесса будут любить их маленькую сильную кайдзю-дочку не меньше, чем нынешнего монстрика. Если случится худшее.

Когда они добираются до спальни, Ньют помогает Германну раздеться. На одну его пару рук Германн может опереться, еще одна пара разбирается с пуговицами. От Германна исходит удовлетворенность, усталость и счастье, перекрывая привычную тупую боль. Он так красив, острые скулы и яркие карие глаза, на коже шторм позаимствованных тату, раскинувшихся по слишком выступающим костям.

Ньют придвигается ближе для поцелуя, и получает один, мягкий и сладкий. Германн вздыхает и поднимает руки, чтобы погладить горло Ньюта, пока руки Ньюта проходятся по его рёбрам и задевают темный твердый сосок. В Германне есть часть, которой всегда будет пятнадцать, одинокая и жадная до прикосновений, желающая контакта, которого, как он убедил себя, ему никогда не получить. Часть, которую большинство людей не видят, и были бы удивлены, если бы узнали о ней. Обычный колючий и неловкий доктор Готтлиб перерождается во что-то чувственное и желающее.

За ними открывается дверь в ванную.

— Вижу вы, мальчики, начали без меня.

Они оба поворачиваются, и чистое желание пронзает Германна при виде его жены, желание, которое из легкого возбуждения доводит его почти до грани. Было бы даже забавно, если бы оно не ударило и Ньюта тоже. С тихим стуком все семь тентаклей освобождаются и бьются об пол, и Ванесса смеется ярко, бесстыдно и уверенно. Она мягко ступает в их сторону, одетая лишь в разноцветное бельё, и настолько смертоносно красива, что им нужна новая Шкала Сэризавы.

_«Блять, чувак_ , — с трудом выговаривает Ньют. — _«Твоя жена чертовски горячая»_

— Знаете, — говорит та самая горячая жена. — Мне сказали, что Гонконг идеальное место, чтобы найти парочку храбрых, гениальных героев войны и хорошо провести время. Не подскажете, где таких найти? — Она проводит рукой по их щекам, пока говорит.

Германн тяжело сглатывает.

— Думаю, мы можем помочь, — справляется он с речью.

***

Позже они лежат удовлетворенные, переплетясь конечностями на кровати. Германн пристроился на животе Ньюта, Ванесса водит пальцами по мягко мерцающим татуировкам, сбрасывая напряжение последних десяти лет с его плеч. Они не говорят ни о чем конкретном. О приключениях Лены в детском саду, об отвратительном дизайнере на последней фотосессии Ванессы, немного о родственниках. Ньют дремлет почти всё время, наслаждаясь близостью, мягкой обыденностью. Человечностью.

У кайдзю нет потребности в семье. По крайней мере, Ньют так думает. Никакой семьи, спаривания, никакой родительской или материнской заботы. Слишком много поколений прошло с оригинальной формы жизни, с которой они были клонированы, одомашнены подобно овцам, только для более жестоких целей. Ньют видел кусочки в общем разуме кайдзю, как их разводили на фабриках, и как воспитывали, и как содержали. Там такое дерьмо творилось, что гринписовцы приковали бы себя цепями к егерям, и пусть кто-то только посчитает кайдзю животными, а не монстрами.

Ньют провел годы, пытаясь определить предка кайдзю, найти, что скрывается за поколениями инопланетной инженерии. И, может быть, всё тщетно, но Ньют должен попытаться, должен знать. Какими они были? Как они жили, размножались, что ели? Жили поодиночке или семьями, или стадами? Хищники или млекопитающие? Все эти обозначения вообще имеют смысл для чего-то столь инопланетного? Ньют не знает, но хочет узнать.

Хочет, но не сегодня. Сегодня ему достаточно чувствовать, как Германн свернулся сбоку от него, прижав к груди Ванессу. Достаточно счастья, оставшегося после секса. Подсознательного знания, что Лена в тепле и безопасности за соседней дверью. Сегодня он окружен семьёй, и ему больше ничего не нужно.

***

— Так, Монстрик. Чем хочешь сегодня заняться?

Лена прикладывает палец к подбородку, крутится и раскачивает ногами под столом в столовой.

— Мммммммммм, — она притворяется, что думает. — Плавать!

— Плавать, а? — показывает Ньют. — Можем поплавать.

Они на завтраке. Германн и Ванесса отправились на день в город, заниматься какими-то романтичными туристическими вещами. Так что Ньют остался в Шаттердоме с Леной. Ньют не возражает, он сам предложил, вообще-то. Германну нужно больше выбираться в город.

Согласие Ньюта с планами Лены вызывает долгий и возбужденный рассказ о ее новом купальнике, очевидно выполненном в виде хвоста русалки. И с одной стороны Ньют считает его крутым, но с другой стороны, как родитель, он считает такую вещь ужасающе опасной. У него есть жабры, но ему кажется, Лена иногда забывает, что у неё нет.

Купальник оказывается не настолько страшным, как вообразил Ньют, просто хитро сшитая юбка «рыбий хвост». Лайкра угольно-черного и голубого как у кайдзю цветов, окрашена так, чтобы выглядеть натурально (учитывая, как художник понимает слово «натурально»). Ещё одно творение дяди Джотто, как сообщает Лена, и почему-то Ньют не удивлён. Он не может дождаться кайдзю коллекции В/О ‘31. Она разлетиться мгновенно, он уверен.

Пока они идут в сторону бассейна, Лена сидит на его плече, как если бы сидела в дамском седле. В маленьких руках Ньют держит полотенца, защитные очки, солнцезащитный крем и нудлсы. Лена все просит его бежать быстрее, и, хотя он беспокоится, как бы она не упала, но в итоге сдается, с условием, что она крепко вцепляется в края его спинных пластин.

— Я не упаду, папа. Пожаа-аа-алуйста?

Конечно, бегущий кайдзю и визжащая девочка совершенно не привлекают внимания в Шаттердоме. Но какая разница.

Бассейн Дома не столько «бассейн», сколько изолированная часть частного пляжа, огороженная от залива и в основном лишенная крупных волн (и подводной жизни). Технически, он предназначен для тренировок пилотов, но достаточно песчаный, так что людей, работающих над своими меланомами не меньше, чем тренирующихся. Ньют бросает их вещи на песок, а затем догоняет Лену, которая уже побежала в сторону воду, забыв про солнцезащитный крем.

— Если я допущу у тебя солнечный ожог, — говорит он ей, — твоя мама превратит меня в суши.

В качестве протеста она показывает ему язык, но стоит более-менее неподвижно, пока Ньют не считает, что крема достаточно.

— Почему _тебе_ не нужен солнцезащитный крем? — надувшись спрашивает она.

— Потому что у меня не бывает солнечных ожогов, Монстрик, — отвечает он.

— Откуда ты _знаешь_? Может, у тебя всё еще может развиться рак, просто ты не знаешь, как выглядят солнечные ожоги на кайдзю!

Она… не то, чтобы не права. Он _более чем_ уверен, что это неправда, но. Черт. Хуже же не будет. И вот так он оказывается в положении, где пятилетка старательно мажет солнцезащитный крем, задевая его каудальные глаза, и пытается не моргать. Он уверен, что как минимум два человека сделали фото его страданий.

С положительной стороны, награда Ньюта за его самоотверженное решение быть ответственным родителем — целое утро, проведенное в воде с Леной. Она хочет показать ему «стиль русалки» (ноги поднимаются и опускаются, в отличие от способа Ньюта, который двигается из стороны в сторону), и как впечатляюще долго она может задерживать дыхание. Они немного дерутся нудлсами, затем Лена хочет «сделать водовороты», так что им приходится перебраться в более глубокую воду, на территорию, используемую в основном для серьезных тренировок.

Удивительно, как мало серьезных упражнений люди могут сделать, когда трехметровый кайдзю плавает кругами по периметру бассейна. Лена крепко держится за поднятые спинные пластины Ньюта и счастливо вскрикивает. Ей нравится «к-сёрфинг», и ей нравится, как Ньют, пользуясь своей скоростью и весом, превращает бассейн в гигантскую воронку. Он, между тем, проводит большую часть времени используя все свои руки, чтобы Лена не врезалась в бетонную стену бассейна, когда ненадолго отпускает его плавники.

По крайней мере, ей весело.

***

Лена ест приготовленную для пикника еду, устроившись между плечами и головой Ньюта, который удобно разлегся на теплом песке. Он даже начинает дремать, пока она проводит не меньше часа, пытаясь закопать его в песок, но открывает глаза, когда несколько отважных и любопытных человек подходят и пытаются завязать разговор.

В Шаттердоме редко бывают дети, и полно человек, скучающих по своей семье по тем или иным причинам. Лена прячется за головой Ньюта, вцепившись маленькими пальцами в его пластины, и большими глазами таращится на техника, пытающегося привлечь её внимание.

_ОНА СКРОМНАЯ_ , пишет Ньют на песке. Техник немного подвисает. Честно, Ньют без понятия, что они говорят людям при приветствии, но похоже ему пора внести правки. Он уже начинает уставать от бесконечного «какого чёрта, говорящий кайдзю!».

— Как тебя зовут, милая? — спрашивает техник. Ньют молчит. Лена дочь своего отца: солнечная с людьми, которых знает, и настоящий ледяной кактус со всеми остальными. Если она захочет что-то сказать — скажет.

— Лена, — наконец, произносит она. — Лена Готтлиб.

— Так ты дочка Германна? — удивляется техник. — Ну разве не чудо? — затем, когда не получает реакции, добавляет: — Где твой отец?

Лена даже не сомневается в ответе:

— Вот, — говорит она, крепче обнимая голову Ньюта. Ньют усмехается, зубы и язык отсвечивают голубым на фоне песка. Дети. Их нельзя не любить.

Техник моргает, пытаясь осознать ответ.

— Я, э. Вы должны быть очень ей гордитесь, — в итоге выдает он. Ньют в ответ поднимает вверх все четыре больших пальца.

***

Они возвращаются обратно в ‘Дом чуть раньше двух. Один из естественных инстинктов, что Ньют все же перенял у кайдзю, — любовь к сумеркам, поэтому ему довольно трудно бодрствовать в полдень. Особенно под тёплым солнцем и на тёплом песке, пока одна маленькая девочка строит песчаные замки на его спине («Это кайдзю-остров!» — объясняет она).

Именно она будит Ньюта, и говорит:

— Папа, папа, дождь!

И правда. Небеса сменились с голубого оттенка крови кайдзю, до серого оттенка кожи кайдзю буквально за час. Море тёмное и неспокойное, крупные капли падают на песок. К моменту, когда Ньют извлекает себя из-под строений Лены и собирает их вещи, ветер усиливается, и штор становится реальной угрозой. Он несется к ‘Дому, держа Лену в маленьких руках, и пряча её таким образом от дождя собственным телом.

— Папа, — решает она напомнить ему кое-что, когда он опускает ее. — Я русалка! Русалкам нравится сырость!

Ньют только взъерошивает её волосы и бросает тяжелый взгляд в сторону океана, странное тяжелое чувство зарождается у него внутри.

***

Вторую часть дня они проводят внутри. Лена уже давненько не приезжала в Шаттердом, так что Ньют устраивает ей тур. Ей нравится лаборатория и ящики с образцами, нравится Командный центр с картами, экранами и графиками. Она менее заинтересована в егерях, прижимается ближе к ноге Ньюта, пока новенький, юный техник обьясняет и показывает ей штуки, от которых большинство детей пришли бы в полный восторг. Когда Ньют пытается узнать у нее о причинах, она просто пожимает плечами и меняет тему в лучших традициях эмоциональных детских уверток. Он не настаивает, но делает мысленную заметку, поговорить потом об этом с Германном.

Кстати о Германне. Пока Ньют в столовой пытается уговорить Лену съесть хотя бы немного овощей перед десертом, он получает мысленный шлепок.

_«Оу. Чувак.»_

Ньют перекрыл их ментальную связь на день, давая Германну провести время наедине с Ванессой, но теперь вновь открывает её. В ответ он получает чувство смущенного раскаяния. Германн не хотел ему вредить, просто его контроль над связью не так хорош, что неизменно его расстраивает. Но под извинениями скрыты и другие эмоции: раздражение, нервозность, страх.

_«Чувак? Что случилось?»_

_«ШТОРМ. ТЕЛЕФОННЫЕ ЛИНИИ ПЕРЕКРЫТЫ. ДОРОГИ ЗАКРЫТЫ»_ , — слушать, как Германн пытается общаться через их связь всё равно, что стоять рядом с оператором телеграмм с мегафоном, но Ньют улавливает суть.

_«Так вы, ребята, застряли в городе, ха?»_

_«ДА»_

_«В безопасности?»_

_«ДА»._

Ответ сопровождается набором воспоминаний. Консьерж в отеле, где они ужинали, вьётся вокруг Ванессы, говоря, какой честью для них будет предоставить комнату уважаемому доктору Готтлибу и его прекрасной жене совершенно бесплатно. Воспоминание принадлежит Германну, так что, конечно, основная его эмоция — раздражение. Ньют в ответ посылает веселье.

_«Чувак, тебе запросто выдали шикарнейшую комнату на ночь. Прекрати страдать и наслаждайся»_

_«ЛЕНА»_

_«Она в порядке, чувак. Я справлюсь»_

_«ОТБОЙ. ВОСЕМЬ»_

_«Да, да, сказал же, что справлюсь»,_ — он чувствует головную боль Германна от попыток коммуникации. Или попыток коммуникации с Ньютом, одно и то же. — _«У нас тут все хорошо. Вы, ребята, оставайтесь в безопасности и развлекайтесь, ладно?»_

— Папа Ньют?

Он возвращается в реальность, где Лена внимательно смотрит на него через стол. Он широко ей улыбается в своей манере.

— Просто болтал с твоим папой, Монстрик, — показывает он. — Они с мамой застряли в городе из-за шторма, так что мы сегодня сами по себе. Они передают, что очень любят тебя и чтобы ты ела овощи, — ладно, технически он соврал, но Ньют нутром чует, что они бы так и сказали.

Лена, судя по выражению на её лице, не согласна.

— _Ты_ не ешь овощи!

— Потому что я не могу их есть, Монстрик, — и, опять же, технически он солгал. Он не может есть овощи также, как Лена не может есть песок. Овощи просто пройдут сквозь него, не причинив ни вреда, ни пользы. Преимущества того, что теперь он представляет собой форму жизни на основе силикона. Возможно, он может потом дать Лене полный урок по биологии.

Лена нехотя ест кусочек брокколи.

***  
После ужина Лена хочет концерт. В двух словах: Ньютон за синтезатором совершенствует музыкальные номера диснеевских мультиков, исполняя их в стиле металл. Лене нравится Дисней, нравится металл, и, как для настолько маленького человека, у неё чертовски мощный гроулинг (Ньют учит её исполнять его правильно, начиная с разогрева, потому что он Ответственный Родитель). Гроулинг в исполненнии Ньюта: нечленорадельное ужасающее рычание. Он особо не поёт в последнее время, потому что большинство людей пугаются, когда на них начинает рычать трёхметровый, светящийся и плюющийся кислотой монстр. Но в качестве аккомпанемента к музыке? Чёрт, он немец, это его прямая обязанность.

Так они проводят около часа, затем Ньют сворачивает концерт, чтобы не навредить голосу Лены (ага, Ответственный Родитель). Затем они усаживаются перед телевизором и смотрят мультики.

***

Ньют дремлет, когда это случается. Лена свернулась рядом с ним, на экране нарисованные животные проходят через очередную семейную драму в понятном детям ключе. Снаружи шторм превратился в настоящий тайфун, но ‘Дом спроектирован противостоять кайдзю, а их комнаты — практически бункер. Весь мир снаружи может взорваться, а они заметят, только если выдастся особо облачный день, и солнечные батареи не зарядятся.

Так что Ньют дремлет, довольный жизнью, когда его охватывает чувство, словно железный шип загнали в оба мозга одновременно.

_«УБИТЬ!»_

Чувство, а не слово, конечно. Просто… ощущение. Первобытный инстинкт, разрушать и убивать, и ломать, и…

— Папа! Папа Ньют!

Следующая секунда — ужасная и отвратительная. Потому что в следующую секунду впервые за многие годы общий разум разбужен и кричит о кровавых убийствах, о жестокости и разрушениях в подсознании Ньюта. Он говорит захватить этот мир, уничтожить паразитов, что заполонили планету, в ожидании…

— Папа!

_«НЬЮТОН»_

Ментальный крик Германна настолько громкий и резкий, что на секунду Ньюту кажется, что они в одной комнате. Что Германн преодолел шторм и вернулся сюда, спасти Ньюта от самого себя и от общего разума, который захватил его. Но почему сейчас, сегодня? Гнев, боль, мокрая от шторма шкура, запах грязи и… и Лена. Потому что Ньют лежит на спине на отвратном ковре в их комнате, воя, и Лена здесь же, с глазами мокрыми от слёз, сидит на груди Ньюта и пытается его разбудить.

Блять. Лена.

— Я в порядке, — умудряется показать он. — В порядке.

Он, конечно, лжет. Он всё еще чувствует её, там, в море, приближающуюся всё ближе и, черт, ох, блять, он должен _сказать_ кому-то.

Германн в ужасе. Ньют чувствует его, но отдаленно, словно кто-то пытается докричаться сквозь стекло. Ньют резко открывает связь, и внезапно он голый в комнате отеля, на прикроватном столике шампанское и клубника, на его плечах руки Ванессы, она беспокойно шепчет ему на ухо. Он цепляется за то, что видит: «комната в отеле» и «голый», и «шампанское», и «клубника». Цепляется за «Ванесса», и за «Лена», и «Германн». Потому что он доктор Ньютон Гейзлер. Он родился в Берлине, ребенок девяностых. Он преподавал в МТИ, у него восемь докторских и еще двадцать с чем-то почётных, но их он обычно не считает. Ему нравится панк и металл, тату и фильмы о монстрах, нравится, как улыбается Германн, когда думает, что никто не смотрит. И самое главное, он единственный в мире гибрид человека и кайдзю, он гражданин Земли и это _его планета_ , и ни один конформистский двинутый мудак с какой-нибудь отвратной обложки альбома каверов Led Zeppelin не отберет всё это у него! Ни сегодня, никогда!

Очень осторожно Ньют садится. Поднимается и обнимает Лену. Она всхлипывает и обнимает его в ответ, заливая слезами его грудь. Когда он отстраняется, то продолжает держать её своими большими руками, сжимает чуть сильнее, когда она вцепляется в его пальцы, словно не собирается никогда отпускать.

— Лена, — показывает он. — Это очень важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты послушала Папу очень внимательно, ладно? — она кивает. — Что-то случилось. Папа чувствует в своей голове. Ему нужно пойти на работу сейчас, и сказать другим людям, чтобы они не дали чему-то плохому случиться. Но это значит, что Папе нужно оставить тебя здесь. Прости, Лена. Останься здесь, хорошо? Что бы не случилось, я обещаю, что с тобой ничего не случится, если ты будешь здесь. Хорошо?

Лена всхлипывает. В конце концов, она умная девочка.

— Папа, это?..

— _Пожалуйста_ , Лена. Просто пообещай никуда не выходить. Папа вернётся так быстро, как только сможет. Хорошо?

В ответ он получает тяжёлый взгляд карих глаз. Затем кивок.

— Обещаю, папа.

— Хорошая девочка. Ты такая хорошая девочка. Я очень сильно тебя люблю. Я вернусь так быстро, как только смогу. Только останься здесь. Я люблю тебя, — ну, вот, теперь он не может перестать говорить глупости. Маленькими руками он не может перестать показывать банальности, пока большими усаживает Лену на диван, накидывает ей на плечи одеяло и даёт в руки Слаттерн. Ньют прислоняется носом к её щеке, в последний раз обнимает, и ему действительно пора идти.

***

Он гордится тем, что не начинает бежать, пока не добирается до лифта. Ньют знает, что если побежит — Лена услышит. И он не хочет, чтобы Лена слышала, как он паникует. Ньют напоминает себе не бежать каждый шаг, и тем самым перекрывает другие мысли, что угрожающе близко подобрались к его порабощению. Инопланетный барабанный бой, сплошное _УНИЧТОЖЬ ИСТРЕБИ РАЗРУШЬ ПОРАБОТИ_ , пульсируют в его вторичном мозге.

В своем первичном мозге он чувствует Германна. Он одет в белый роскошный гостиничный халат и сидит на краю кровати. Он всё видит, а в мыслях — паника и раздражение и _откуда оно пришло Разлом закрыт оно не могло прийти каждое Событие было просчитано где я ошибся_.

_«Это не твоя вина»_ — говорит ему Ньют. В ответ он получает только горькую усмешку.

— Тише. Уверена, Ньют делает всё возможное, — Ньют слышит голос Ванессы, словно она с ним в лифте. Чувствует прикосновение её губ, словно она целует его щеку.

— В том-то и проблема, — слышит он ответ Германна, словно отвечает сам. — Он сделает что-нибудь глупое, а я здесь, и не могу накричать на него, — Ванесса впихивает ему в руки стакан, и он недоуменно на него смотрит. — Я не могу. Пока Ньютон…

— Я знаю, любимый. Это минералка. Выпей.

Он пьёт. В его горле чувство, словно он кричал целую вечность, но знает, что кричал Ньют.

— Телефон. У тебя получилось?..

— Нет еще, — отвечает Ванесса. — Но я еще пытаюсь, — у неё в руках телефон, Германн отдаленно слышит голос оператора, сообщающий о технических проблемах, пожалуйста, повторите попытку позже. Кровать слегка проседает, когда Ванесса опускается рядом. — Германн, — говорит она. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Насколько… всё плохо? — она так напугана, но так старается быть храброй, и Германн так ею гордится.

— Думаю, — отвечает он, — зависит от того, как быстро они смогут…

Лифт звенит.

Лифт звенит и двери открываются, и звук возвращает Ньюта обратно. Он протискивается сквозь двери как только они разъезжаются достаточно широко — может, слишком рано, судя по скрипу металла — и несется по коридору в Командный Центр. Когда он забегает туда, то видит только шторм на мониторах и штат из трёх людей, которые дружно вскакивает, когда в комнату врывается кайдзю. Ньют считает, что им пора уже привыкнуть к его виду. И лучше побыстрее.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что кто-то из вас, придурков, понимает ГЖЯ! — показывает он большими руками, чтобы все поняли, насколько это срочно.

— Это… это доктор Гейзлер? — шепчет один офицеров, но Ньют всё равно слышит.

— Кто еще это может быть, ты идиот! — раздается шепот в ответ.

— Блять, — показывает Ньют, очевидно, в пустоту. — Блять! Насколько сложно выучить чертов жестовый язык!

— Доктор Гейзлер? — Ньют поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает третьего офицера, девушку, она подаёт ему маркер и подкатывает ближе маркерную доску.

Ньют поднимает в ответ большие пальцы, берёт маркер и пишет на доске. Когда он заканчивает, то указывает в направлении океана, и как минимум два офицера начинают плакать.

***

Её будит тайфун.

Позже они узнают, что она была одна из первых, прошедших через Разлом, задолго до формулы Германна, и даже до егерей, но так и не поднялась на поверхность. Напротив, она свернулась на дне и впала в подобие гибернации. За годы она настолько покрылась морской жизнью, что её легко можно было принять за очередной риф, так что её игнорировали и люди, и кайдзю. Она могла бы спать вечность, если бы не шторм.

Позже, когда всё закончится, будут долгие обсуждения, почему она оставалась во сне так долго. Объяснение от доктора Гейзлера (учёный-затворник, получивший Нобелевскую премию, и лучший в мире кайдзю-эксперт), что она страдала от кайдзю-депрессии, останется проигнорированным.

***

Слова на маркерной доске, написанные практически нечитаемым почерком Ньюта, были следующими:

**ДАЙКАЙДЗЮ**

**ПЛЫВЕТ СЮДА**

**Я СОВЕРШЕННО НА 1000000% СЕРЬЁЗНО**

***

— Ты абсолютно _уверен_?

Спустя пять минут в Командном Центре царит паника.

— Да, я уверен. Она в моей голове, чувак.

Тендо Чои, по крайней мере, понимает язык жестов.

Они отправили беспилотники, но пока никак не могут получить визуального подтверждения. В Шаттердоме объявили чрезвычайное положение, но Тендо хочет быть уверен. Он не хочет начинать что-нибудь типа эвакуации, пока не _уверен_.

— Не думай, что я тебе не верю, — говорит он. — просто… Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Нового Разлома нет, — отвечает Ньют. — Я бы почувствовал.

— Ты уверен?

— Да! — Господи, Ньюта уже достал этот вопрос.

Ему приходится отвечать на него еще много раз, пять минут спустя, когда маршал Хэнсен врывается в комнату, переходя сразу к делу:

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит, какой еще ублюдский кайдзю? Без обид, Ньют.

Ньют пожимает плечами, его ждет еще один круг объяснений.

— Ты _уверен_? — маршал Хэнсен потирает виски, и выглядит как человек, которому явно платят недостаточно за текущий уровень происходящего дерьма. — Точно не что-то другое? Типа… типа призрачного дрифта или плохого сна, или…

— Маршал? Маршал, сэр, думаю, вам стоит взглянуть.

Когда они оборачиваются, дрожащий юнец указывает на экран. Там съемка с одного из ТНПА, под водой фигура размывается, но видно темную тень, двигающуюся через океан с огромной скоростью, и голубые вспышки по поверхности, которые ни с чем не спутать.

Раздаётся громкий удар: маршал Хансен натыкается с размаху на консоль.

— Блять, — ругается он. И затем громче: — Кто на базе?

Тендо выглядит несчастным:

— Никого, сэр.

— Никого?

— Пока что, сэр. Мы ищем, кто может вернуться, но шторм…

— У нас тут блядский кайдзю, движется прямо на Гонконг и ты говоришь мне, мы даже одного егеря отправить не можем?

Тендо тут же начинает перебирать все возможные извинения: никто не ожидал подобного, люди в отгулах, в городе, были пойманы в шторм, но, сэр, брат и сестра Ларсон… бла, бла, бла. Ньют отключает его как белый шум. Он предпочитает сфокусироваться на фигуре на экране. Он может чувствовать ее, горячий ком ярости и цели, но ещё и боли. В ее голове, и в голове Ньюта непрекращающийся крик, и она знает, зачем ее создали, и что ей надо сделать, чтобы заработать покой. Она устала. Так сильно устала. Она просто хочет спать.

Она такая большая, огромная даже. Ньют — ничто, в сравнении с ней, но он должен попытаться. Возможно, другого шанса не будет.Он мысленно тянется к ней. Его связь с общим разумом ограничена его собственным выбором и операцией, но его мозг усиленно пытается компенсировать повреждения. Кайдзю так близко, он мягко прикасается к ней, пытается отправить ей спокойствие и безопасность.

_«Я здесь»_ , — пытается передать он. — _«Ты не одна. Оставайся на месте. Мы можем помочь…»_

Он отправляет ей спокойствие, но в ответ получает тайфун. Сила ответного удара ошеломляет, заставляет его врезаться в консоль. Он кричит от боли и в попытке предупредить, смутно слышит крики других и чувствует панику Германна.

_«Я в порядке»_ , — говорит он Германну. Или пытается. Похоже на попытки докричаться сквозь шторм. Он возвращается к кайдзю, пытается пробраться в самый центр бури. — _«Пожалуйста, оставайся на месте. Если ты останешься, я смогу помочь тебе. Но если ты доберёшься до города, они убьют тебя»_.

В ретроспективе, он очень ошибся со словами. В ответ Ньют получает яркое и четкое:

_«УБЕЙ УНИЧТОЖЬ ИСТРЕБИМ ИХ ВМЕСТЕ»_

_«Нет!»_ — Ньют бьёт большой когтистой лапой по консоли, и чувствует как пластик и металл сминаются от его силы. — _«Нет!»_ — Он мысленно давит в ответ, передаёт изображения комфорта, мира, безопасности. — _«Пожалуйста. Оставайся на месте»._

Ощущения тишины моря, заливающего всё голубого цвета и тепла, и мира.

Они в битве силы воли, из кайдзю льётся смерть, ярость и боль, Ньют отвечает всем, о чем только может подумать. Ускоренно учит миру то, что было сделано для бесконечной войны.

Но она продолжает приближаться. Отстранённо Ньют воспринимает звуки из реального мира. Два егеря, пилоты найдены и почти готовы. Все не протестированы, едва готовы. Жадные до славы убийства, и Ньют не собирается давать им шанс на неё. Он настолько напряжен, его разум кричит так громко, что даже маршал понимает, что происходит:

— Господи. Он пытается с этим связаться. Я чувствую. Похоже на… на призрачный дрифт? Я никогда…

— Что бы он не делал, у него не получается. Расчетное время прибытие кайдзю: восемьдесят минут…

— Господи. Как эти монстры умудряются так быстро двигаться?

—…Егери будут готовы к выступлению через шестьдесят.

— Едва успеваем, приятель.

— Да, сэр. Мы делаем, что можем, но мы не были готовы.

— Меня уже достало это слышать. Наша работа в том, чтобы _быть_ готовыми.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Когда все закончится, вы будете должны доктору Гейзлеру пиво. Или что он там любит. Он сейчас единственный хоть как-то спасает ситуацию.

В тот же момент Доктор Гейзлер ломает консоль большими руками. В тот же момент доктор Гейзлер процарапывает глубокие борозды в полу, каждая мышца в его теле напряжена до предела: физическое проявление ментальной…

— Папа! Папа Ньют!

_«Лена, нет!»_

Ньют резко разворачивается. Из-за потери концентрации он теряет равновесие. Когда он поднимается, то видит Лену, вбегающую в Командный центр, и как ее перехватывает офицер. Она кричит, когда ее поднимают, и офицер делает все возможное, чтобы успокоить ее. Ньют движется в ее сторону, а она тянется к нему.

— Доктор Гейзлер! — пытается оправдаться ошарашенный офицер, держа Лену так, словно она сейчас взорвется. — Простите! Я не хотел…

Ньюта не особо беспокоит, чего там не хотел офицер. Он просто берет Лену своими большими руками.

— Лена. Я же сказал тебе не выходить из комнаты, — показывает он.

Лена ничего не отвечает: она смотрит на экран. Видит ТНПА и беспилотники, отслеживают быстро приближающегося кайдзю. У них все ещё нет нормального изображения: слишком большая скорость, слишком темно, слишком штормит. Но Лена узнаёт форму.

— Папа, — выдыхает она. У неё в руках Слаттерн, и она поднимает и прикусывает от страха игрушку.

Ньют вздыхает.

— Лена, тебе здесь не место, — показывает он. — Папа работает.

Она поднимает на него взгляд коричневых глаз.

— Папа, — говорит она. — Папа, она настоящая? Она здесь?

— Да.

— Как ее зовут?

— Пока что никак.

Честно, в большинстве случаев кайдзю получают официальные имена только после смерти. Лене эта информация ни к чему.

— Ты должен помочь ей! — Лена — сама серьёзность, надежда и невинность. — Ты должен помочь ей, как папочка помог тебе!

— Ох, Лена, — Ньют притягивает в её настолько крепкие объятия, насколько может, чтобы она могла при этом видеть его руки. — Я пытаюсь, Лена. Папа пытается. Но она очень зла. Я не знаю, смогу ли добраться до неё.

— Я помогу тебе, — говорит Лена. — Мы сможем, вместе. Сможем, папа.

Ньют очень рад, что его третичное зрение недостаточно хорошее, и он не может различить выражения лиц остальных людей. Достаточно осознания того, что они все на них смотрят. Каждый человек в Командном центре. Еще он чувствует Германна, так близко, но так невыносимо далеко, чувствует боль в его сердце от бессилия.

— Ладно, Монстрик, — спустя секунду отвечает Ньют. — Давай выложимся на все сто.

***

Так Ньют и поступает. Делает всё, что в его силах. Он аккуратно держит Лену маленькими руками, пока большими крошит металл и пластик консоли. Лена никогда не дрифтовала, следовательно никак не может испытывать призрачный дрифт, у неё нет неврального паразита и связи с общим разумом кайдзю. Ньют знает, что никак не может чувствовать её мыли, сверкающий свет надежды против его застрявшего в буре разума кайдзю. Не может, но чувствует. Он чувствует и Германна, и Ванессу. Их маленький сумасшедший круг, и Ньют никогда не верил в бога, ангелов, магию и чудеса, но он верит в семью. Они могут сражаться с кайдзю бомбами и егерями, но они так и продолжат приходить, вечно. Война — это война, она никогда не меняется, зато меняются люди. И если Ньют во что-то и верит (должен верить), так это в то, что он способен изменить общий разум. Кусочек за кусочком.

Пятнадцать минут спустя он слышит:

— Папа, у тебя кровь.

Им приходится забрать Лену. Она уходит с маршалом Хэнсеном, который держит ее за руку как внучку, которой у него никогда не было, и врет ей, что все будет хорошо.

Ньют уверен, что не будет.

Кайдзю движется не к Гонконгу. Она направляется в Шаттердом. За Ньютом. Ей любопытно, ведь он — ещё один кайдзю, но почему-то не хочет нападать на людей.

_«МАЛЕНЬКИЙ, НО ВЛИЯТЕЛЬНЫЙ»_ , — говорит она. — _«УНИЧТОЖЬ ИХ ЛИДЕРА ИЗНУТРИ. ЗАТЕМ УНИЧТОЖИМ ИХ ОРУЖИЕ»_

_«Нет, пожалуйста. Просто остановись. Оставайся на месте. Все может быть по-другому»_

Ньют чувствует кровь, бегущую по его морде и бокам. Кровь из лопнувших глаз и из-под его собственных зубов, вонзившихся в его же собственный рот.

_«ЭТО ТВОЯ ФУНКЦИЯ. СРАЖАЙСЯ»_

Ньют сражается, каждой клеточкой своего тела, просто не так, как того хочет она.

Обнаруживаются проблемы с егерями. Слишком долго они бесцельно ржавели в своих отсеках, и к тому же никогда не проверялись в битвах. Они все послевоенные, полные новых не протестированных технологий. Тупые идиоты с кучей денег приняли слишком много тупых решений, ничего нового.

_«ОНИ СЛАБЫ! УНИЧТОЖЬ ИХ! МЫ ПОБЕДИМ ВМЕСТЕ!»_

Но самое ужасное? Самое ужасное, что она может быть права. Ньют в Командном центре, в радиусе метра от каждого старшего офицера в Шаттердоме, плюс от всех пилотов, чьи партнеры застряли в городе. Он большой, быстрый и сильный, и прекрасно знает внутреннее устройство Шаттердома. Благодаря Германну он разбирается в егерях, знает их слабости лучше, чем любой другой кайдзю. Против него бессильно почти любое оружие на базе. Если он сорвётся, то атака кайдзю увенчается успехом. У Корпуса займёт часы на поиск ресурсов на других базах. К тому времени Ньют уже бы ускользнул в море и залёг так глубоко на дно, что его бы никогда не нашли. По крайней мере, не до следующей атаки.

Ньют прекрасно всё это понимает. Не первичным мозгом, а инстинктивно, теми своими частями, что были закодированны инопланетным разумом для разрушений. Частями, которые он мог сковать цепями и заглушить, но не уничтожить, не до конца. И больше не сможет.

— Маршал? Мы получили изображение. Она в заливе.

— Блять. Где эти чертовы егеря.

— Синхронизируемся, сэр. Они выступают через пять минут.

— У нас нет пяти! У нас чертов ноль! Выпускай их сейчас.

Вокруг сплошные крики, но даже сквозь них Ньют слышит тихие всхлипы Лены.

_«Пожалуйста, остановись. Здесь моя семья. Пожалуйста, не трогай мою семью»._

Ньют длиной три с половиной метра, и никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким маленьким. Он мог бы схватить Лену, думает он, и сбежать, уплыть, найти Германна и Ванессу. Забрать девочек в безопасное место, и…

Резкая вспышка воспоминания, не принадлежащего ему прерывает его мысли. Боль, страх и клетка, инопланетяне и ужас, и она точно знает одну вещь. Она была рождена в этой клетке, которая раньше была достаточно большой для пробежек, потягиваний и игр, но уже давненько стала слишком мала. Теперь она едва ли может в этой клетке двигаться.

Мастера приходят посмотреть на неё, проверить её рост и арсенал. Они довольны, и она довольна, что они довольны. Она будет полезным оружием, уничтожит паразитов в мире, принадлежащим Мастерам. Скоро. Когда докажет, что достойна. Тогда она будет сражаться и станет свободной.

Она одна в своей клетке, но есть и другие. Они тоже оружие, ждущее Испытание, чтобы доказать свою пригодность. Рядом с ней мужская особь, и иногда она смутно видит его сквозь стены клетки. У него интересные узоры на боках. Ей нравятся эти узоры. Она рассматривает их иногда, когда её тело болит. Она позволяет себе помечтать, но не долго: Мастера держат её на короткой привязи.

В день Испытания она получает свободу, которой никогда не знала. Но она знает правила Испытания: она будет сражаться с другим оружием и оставшегося в живых Мастера отправят через Разлом. Если она победит, то получит целый мир! Она сможет бегать и плавать, сражаться и уничтожать. Она уничтожит маленьких вредителей ради Мастеров и получит покой. Свободу и покой, и больше, как ей кажется, она ничего не хочет. Только еще одно сражение, еще одно несовершенное оружие, павшее от её когтей и кислоты. Мастера довольны, и она довольна, потому что довольны они.

Одна, победившая всех, она стоит в крови свои павших врагов, и рычит.

И Мастера выпускают последнее оружие для её Испытания.

( _«Ох, чувак, нет»_ , — говорит Ньют, зная, к чему всё идёт.)

Она не узнает его сразу. Только когда видит узоры на его коже. Они такие же интересные, как и в клетке. Даже интереснее, ведь она видит больше; великолепные гребни над его глазами. Он силён и свиреп, и впервые в жизни она не хочет сражаться. Она хочет…

…хочет…

Пустота. Что-то пропало, словно вырвали и подавили. Этот мужчина интересен, ей хочется перекатиться на спину и показать ему свой живот, и хочет, чтобы он…

( _«Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, что это случилось с тобой»_ )

Он атакует, потому что по-другому нельзя. Она уничтожает его, потому что по-другому быть не могло. Вспарывает его живот и смотрит, как голубая кровь заливает её когти. Крик, зарождающийся в её горле в этот раз, наполнен чем-то, что она не понимает.

Мастера недовольны, но она прошла Испытание, и её Отправляют.

Её отправляют с другим самцом, но его узоры не интересны, а гребни на его голове не вызывают желания показать свой живот. Их выпускают в океан в мире Мастеров, они знают куда идти и что делать. Свобода, разрушение и чужая радость, заполнившая общий разум, чувствуются чужеродно. Он толкает её носом в предвкушении, и она в ответ клацает зубами в его сторону. Он не _интересный_ , ничто не _интересно_. С ней что-то не так, Мастера недовольны, но ей настолько всё равно. Она прошла Испытание, и её Отправили. Она знает, что должна сделать, но не может. Её спутник плывет на поверхность, и она смотрит ему вслед. Её собственные движения замедляются, и она опускается ниже, и…

— Сэр! Оно остановилось.

— Спасибо, я и сам вижу.

Ньют тоже видит, когда открывает глаза, как и все остальные в комнате. Кайдзю остановилась, почти касаясь мордой тяжелых стен Шаттердома. Каждый экран в Командном центре транслирует её лицо, шесть голубых глаз моргают, рот приоткрыт, демонстрируя светящиеся зубы. Она прекрасна. Совершенно прекрасна.

Ньют путается в собственном разуме, и из всех людей, именно Германн отвечает на воспоминание кайдзю. Он показывает ей каждый спор, каждое сражение и расхождение с Ньютом во мнениях. Он проталкивает воспоминания через связь с Ньютом и его связь с кайдзю. Титанические усилия, ведь он не предназначен для таких задач.

_«Чувак, что ты?..»_

Каждую ссору, каждое разногласие, каждый раз, когда они доходили до настоящих ударов.  
Он показывает ей тату Ньюта (те, что у него когда-то были), и как Германн украдкой разглядывал их, думая, что Ньют не заметит. Показывает ей нелепую прическу, что когда-то была у Ньюта, и пару раз, когда Германн позволял себе провести по его волосам пальцами. Он показывает ей узоры, которые теперь есть на коже Ньюта, и как они светятся, когда он злится. Он злится, потому что кто-то причиняет Германну боль. Он показывает ей восторг, когда во время спора они находят новое решение, к которому не пришли бы по-одиночке. Он даже показывает ей то, что у неё отобрали, подавленный инстинкт: найти интересного партнера, показать свой живот, и ждать его ответ.

Он показывает ей всё, и на секунду, Ньют чувствует, она колеблется.

Всего на секунду она путается, в её разуме расцветает любопытство, и тут же превращается в ужас и гнев. В чувство глубокой несправедливости, настолько сильное, что Ньют только и успевает крикнуть: _«Нет! Пожалуйста! Мы можем помочь тебе!»_

Она кидается на Шаттердом.

Кулак егеря перехватывает её на полпути, и она тяжело падает в залив. То, что происходит потом, едва ли можно назвать сражением.

***

Новые технологии против старого оружия, двое против одного. А она так сильно устала.

Они с Ньютом связаны, и он чувствует каждый удар, каждый порез, словно режут и бьют его самого. Он слышит, как кричит Лена, и как командует Хэнсен:

— Действуйте быстро и чисто! У нас тут последствия!

Как минимум один из пилотов слушается, и секунду спустя Ньют чувствует бластерный заряд, врезающийся во вторичный мозг кайдзю. Он уничтожает к-долю мозга, и на секунду они с Ньютом разъединены.

А затем от нее не остается ничего.

***

Затем Ньюта ждёт процедура обеззараживания. Как и половину Командного центра. Кучка бесполезных недо-ученых из ИЛЭБС совершенно некомпетентно руководят процедурой. Собственно, Ньют сам виноват, что всех людей с малейшим потенциалом утаскивал в К2. Чёрт.

Ньют терпит процедуру так долго, как только может, но Лена в истерике ждёт в коридоре, а он прекрасно знает и сам, когда его раны уже исцелились. Ему приходится растолкать не меньше полдюжины придурков из ИЛЭБСа, которые продолжают повторять идиотские вещи, вроде: «Доктор, мы должны следовать протоколу!». Словно это не протокол самого Ньюта, словно он не разработал его лично, и не может обойтись без бесполезного заполнения опросника.

Он находит Лену посреди коридора, окруженную людьми, которых едва узнает: офицеры, техники, пилоты. Один из них говорит:

— Всё хорошо, дорогая. Всё закончилось. Мы победили.

Когда Лена видит Ньюта, она срывается с места прямо в его объятия.

— Папа! — говорит она. — Папа, они убили её! Папа!

Она бесконечно повторяет одно и то же, лучше остальных понимая произошедшую трагедию.

Ньют только сильнее прижимает её к груди, чувствуя как разбиваются его сердца.

***

Она мертва, так что они дают ей имя. Хэнсен перекладывает ответственность выбора имени на Ньюта, а тот передаёт это право Лене.

— Аврора, — говорит она дрожащим голосом. — Её зовут Аврора.

***

Шторм стихает к утру. Нью руководит зачисткой.

Мили загрязненного пляжа вокруг Шаттердома. Люди Ганнибала прибывают раньше всех, профессионально собирают необходимые части, пакуют их в сумки и пробирки с бирками. Всё будет отправлено в К2, где они разберутся, что можно изучать, а что пойдёт сразу на продажу. Работа, достойная стервятников, но разве у них есть другие варианты?

Идиоты из ИЛЭБС всё же появляются на часы позже необходимого, и, конечно, не получают ничего полезного (к слову о непрофессионализме), и в добавок устраивают разборки за право на останки. Герман вступает в полную крика перепалку с их супервайзером, и Ньют настолько _заколебался_ от всего происходящего, что ждет не больше десяти минут, прежде чем приближается к команде ИЛЭБС и рычит на них, поднимая спинные пластины и светясь угрожающим голубым. Они убираются оттуда почти мгновенно.

— Это, — говорит Германн, — было очень глупым решением.

_«Отвали, чувак»_ , — отвечает Ньют. Он разберется с Хэнсеном завтра. Наплевать, если честно. У него болит всё, а половина глаз лопнули от напряжения как перезрелые плоды. Он точно не в настроении разбираться с ИЛЭБС.

В итоге они с Германном сидят у стены, наблюдая, как работают другие. Небо всё ещё хмурое, продолжается дождь и периодические молнии еще сверкают, и им нужно максимально очистить пляж до возвращения бури. Если кайдзю блу вымоет из залива, их ждет очередная экологическая катастрофа, учитывая, что от последствий предыдущей они пытаются избавиться уже половину декады.

— Что ж, — говорит Германн. — Мы получили довольно ужасный опыт. И, в качестве бонуса, моя дочь получит кошмары на всю жизнь, — он говорит на немецком, что делает редко. Он также использует Ньюта как укрытие от ветра, чтобы свернуть самый аккуратный косяк из всех, что Ньют когда-либо видел.

Склонность Германна ко многим незаконным наркотикам (в Германии, но не в Гонконге) может многих удивить. Точнее, могла бы, если бы они знали. Обычно никто даже не думал интересоваться. Ну, Ньют однажды поинтересовался, так что он знает, что Германн курил травку с тех пор, как был подростком, в основновном как обезболивающее, когда таблеток от докторов было недостаточно. В последнее время он редко к ним прибегает, потому что Ньют ненавидит фоновое чувство наркотического опьянения. Но сегодняшние события являются веским поводом для исключения: залитые кровью глаза, полопавшиеся кровеносные сосуды, и головная боль, острее черепа Остроголова.

У Ньюта полопались глаза. У Германна они еще на месте, но явно на грани. Они оба выглядят катастрофично. Лена и Ванесса провели всё утро в слезах, так что их отправили в город: отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, проветрится. Что угодно. Только бы они находились где угодно, но не здесь.

_«Мы почти спасли её…»_ — говорит Ньют. Он хмуро смотрит на останки перед ними. — _«Просто… не знаю. Я должен был… сделать что-нибудь. Справиться лучше. Она показала нам, чувак. То, что с ней произошло. Мы просто… Если бы у меня было больше времени, чтобы достучаться до неё…»_

— Ты не можешь в одиночку победить общий разум.

_«Смотри внимательно, чувак. Просто, блять, даже не сомневайся»_.

— Хм, — Германн глубоко затягивается, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову. Он выдыхает дым в сторону от Ньюта. Запах всё же щекочет его ноздри отравой, но Ньют ничего не говорит. Он знает, что Германн знает.

_«Всё дело в чёртовой к-доле»_ — говорит Ньют. — _«Непрекращающееся… «убей убей убей убей убей» блядские двадцать четыре на семь. Бесчеловечно. Чертовски бесчеловечно то, что с ними делают»._

— Ты говоришь очевидное, — тихо отвечает Германн, его голова кружится от травы, но Ньют чувствует, что его мозг работает на полную. — В конце концов, — наконец, говорит он, — егеря взорвали вторичный мозг. Ты это почувствовал.

_«Ага»_

— Мм.

_«Я чувствую, как ты думаешь»_

Что правда, но мысли Германна слишком абстрактны. Крайне абстрактны. Схемы егерей, если Ньют правильно понимает. Какое-то инженерное дерьмо. Иногда мысли Германна не может разобрать даже Ньют.

— Мм, — повторяет Германн. Видимо, большего от него ждать не стоит.

Ньют фыркает и осматривает поле боя. К ним кто-то приближается, один из людей Ганнибала.

— Доктора, — приветствует их парень, когда подходит достаточно близко. Он кланяется и даже за маской защитного костюма видно его покрасневшее лицо. — Мы подумали, вы захотите узнать сразу. Большая часть первичного мозга невредима.

Надбровные гребни Ньюта в удивлении поднимаются. Неожиданно. Видимо, ранние технологии. Первые кайдзю оставляли после себя больше полезного, режим самоуничтожения появился в них позже.

— Спасибо, — говорит Германн парню. — Перевозите его осторожно. Уверен, доктор Гейзлер будет рад возможности осмотреть его позже, когда придет в себя.

Ньют поднимает большие пальцы, показывая согласие.

— Да, сэры, спасибо, сэры, — парень опять кланяется и широко улыбается, явно довольный, что его новость приняли хорошо. По крайней мере, Ганнибал знает, кого надо нанимать, если уж ИЛЭБС в этом ни черта не смыслят.

Они наблюдают, как парень возвращается обратно к работе. Когда он уходит, Германн говорит:

— В следующей жизни.

_«Ага»_ , — соглашается Ньют.

Германн делает еще одну затяжку и выпускает дым по ветру.

**Author's Note:**

> Slattern (Слаттерн) — может переводиться как неряха или (чаще) проститутка.
> 
> Serizawa Scale — Шкала Сэризава — Шкала для определения категории кайдзю. Подробнее только на английском: https://custom-pacific-rim.fandom.com/wiki/Extended_Serizawa_Scale
> 
> Нудлс — она же аквапалки, они же “макаронины” (с анг. pool noodles). Гибкий легкий шест для выполнения комплексов упражнений в воде. Проще показать, чем объяснить: https://tinyurl.com/sygr2aq
> 
> ТНПА — Телеуправляемый необитаемый подводный аппарат (ТНПА) (англ. Remotely operated underwater vehicle (ROV))


End file.
